I Like You Too
by BlueLikeKaito
Summary: Cheesy title, I know. Japan x Fem!Greece. Fluffiness!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, or the sexii characters Greece and Japan. And I meant male Greece, but fem!Greece is sexy too XDD

Japan envied Greece. Japan was, indeed, a man, but Greece...she was beautiful. The way her lips curled in to a lazy smile, the way her hair was untamed and messy, but neat at the same time. He loved the way she kept her face bare; she never had a drop of makeup on.

"Japan..."

The Asian country sunk back in to reality, and glanced at his sleeve. There was a hand. His eyes moved up the hand, then up the arm, until he met the others' eyes. Japan blinked. "G-Greece-san...?" he stuttered nervously.

Greece nodded, sleep glazed over her emerald green eyes. Japan swallowed hard. Those eyes...

"You were spacing out..." the Greek woman muttered, her eyes fixed on Japans'.

"Oh..." he twiddled his thumbs, "I apologize."

"It's fine, really..." Greece pointed out, "No need to apologize for simply daydreaming." she explained, blinking her gorgeous eyes. Japan tensed. "I just daydream a lot...don't feel neglected or offended when I do,"

The Grecian woman's eyes trailed away from Japan and focused on a cat in the distance. "It looks so hungry..." she swallowed hard, holding back the urge to cry. It was a pity; poor animal.

"Greece-San..." the Japanese man smiled a bit, "Why don't you go try to tame it...? Then we can keep it."

Emerald eyes moved back to Japan's, and they blinked. "We?"

Japan flushed. What had he just said? "W-w-well it is in Japan in the first place..." he stammered.

The emerald gaze widened, and blood flushed Greece's cheeks. She looked down. "We..." she murmured. "That's a wonderful idea."

Japan flooded with relief. Maybe she hadn't got that.

Greece watched the cat from afar. It was laying in a pile of Sakura leaves, napping. A small smile appeared on Japan's face. It reminded him of Greece. Minus the sticking out bones and the starving look on its face.

Greece slowly started crawling near it, her arms and legs crunching leaves beneath them. As she neared the animal, it awoke, yawning and slowly opening its yellow eyes.

The Greek woman stroked the cats soft fur. It let out a small purr, focusing its eyes on the brunette in front of it. Japan stood up, and neared toward Greece and the cat. "Shouldn't we feed it...?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Her," Greece corrected, looking up at Japan with an amused look in her eye, "And, yes...we should."

The Greek cradled the small cat in her arms, walking to Japan's house. Japan trailed behind, watching the younger, but taller, country as she walked.

As soon as they got there, the Greek grabbed some cat food and fed the starving animal.

Japan watched the Greek gain the cats trust with awe. It didn't take much for her to charm a cat. "Japan," He heard Greece say. "Sit down. You can't stand up all the time."

Japan hesitantly sat down on the hard floor. "Mmph..." he muttered as the cat batted his face playfully with one paw. Greece laughed silently. "She likes you." she picked up one hand and brushed it over Japan's cheek, making him blush. "And so do I..." she murmured. Greece looked away quickly. "S-sorry..." her face reddened.

Japan blushed with embarrassment. Well...technically 'like' doesn't mean 'love'...but she still liked him! He felt a strange feeling in his chest...a feeling he was not used to... "I-it's fine, Greece-san," he gave her a small, cute smile.

"I know you don't approve of displays of affection," Greece fiddled with a gold necklace Japan had bought for her.

Japan looked down. That was true, but only in public...

"Greece-san...I have to do something."

The younger country's head bolted up, and she looked at Japan. "Oh...I should leave, if you're busy."

Japan grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him. "No...don't leave." he pulled her closer, to where the two countries foreheads touched.

Greece's cheeks grew a shade of pink. "Japan..."

She didn't draw away.

Hell yes.

Japan put one hand behind the Greek woman's neck and kissed her gently.

On.

The.

Lips.

Oh my.

His heart raced as Greece put one hand on his cheek and kissed back tenderly. The scent of olives filled Japan's nostrils. Greece slowly drew away, gasping in air. "Kiku..." Japan liked the way his human name sounded out of her mouth. "That...wasthebestkissever." the Grecian said, smiling widely. The scent of olives still lingered in the air.

"Ai-aishiteiru, Greece-san..." Japan murmured, looking up to stare in Greece's eyes.

Greece's eyes locked with his own; widened from shock. A small smile played along her lips. "S 'agapó̱ pára polý."

Japan smiled his cute, innocent smile. He was glad he took Greek instead of Italian in high school.

( *w* Author:

I had lots of fun writing this fic, and if any of you GiriPan fangirls/fanboys want to request another chap, or another story go ahead! I also want to write something with Romano in it, so any ideas? Spamano?)


End file.
